The Treasurry
Long long ago when the gods roamed the earth. The Father Pheonix hid the jewelry, gold, sacred weapons and much more. The father pheonix made a tournament. The Strongest warrior could get 5% of the power. A man named Warguy has won this tournament, and he got a new name The Rising pheonix. But The dark powers cursed Warguy he gave him buso. The father pheonix did not notice Warguy was confused what happend but suddenly The Sky Emperor was angered for what he did he froze the dark one and sealed inside the mansion. Father pheonix sent Warguy to High shank island. He wanted to hire the blacksmiths to make a weapon strong enough to smite down the dark one as bright pheonix flew in the sky, The Sky emperor got an idea if the pheonix is 5% of the father pheonix he can defeat the big ship of jessocraid. the pheonix declined. As The sky emperor vanished into the mist Warguy saw the floating island which was controled by the father pheonix, he was angry that he saw it was being raided. He killed the raiders and the villagers thanked him by making pairs of sharp blades that could slice islands. Warguy thought this was enough but little did he know that the Dark one had a weapon of his own. When the emperor of the sky came back he was told the story and he made a temple on the island. the villagers worshipped the Pheonix. as Warguy and the Father Pheonix went to the mansion they noticed that it was sealed by a magic spell. The Father Pheonix was angered by this . He opened the sealed door and swinged his 3 sacred swords but it had no affect it he would vanish as the emperor of the sky came he noticed that the seal was open he quickly opened the door and saw that the dark one was trying to kill warguy. he filled the room full of mist and pulled the the father and the rising pheonix from the mansion. and the dark one was left confused. The father pheonix attacked the sky emperor for he thought he had been an enemy . the sky emperor had vanished into the mist for he was wounded . the father pheonix had gone into the mansion and teleported the dark one on an island that he thought was isolated . as the dark one was confused he killed everyone in sight he thought that they have trapped him. the father pheonix ordered everyone to pass their gold and weapons cause they could of become greedy or too powerful. he wanted them to work with each other. and on one day the emperor of the sky saw a team which were very powerful as he did not want war to start he lifted the island into the sky near high shank island. But they were too smart they made airships and flew to the island wanting gold they killed everyone who did not give them money. The emperor of the sky killed everyone on the other island as they were evil. this island is now abandoned also called Windless skarry as they were no wind there anything that passed through at the time would be killed. the ancient king saw strange crystals on the cavern walls really wanting to know he touched him he felt different from himself as there were more crystals and metals he tried to survive make houses and armor.he felt lonely in his tower with all the smoke that was in the cavern it was hard to get out this island was called crystal isle as it was rich from the metals and gems there but the smoke there was deadly to humans. this lasted 20 until he became insane and killed anyone who came into his underground tower. (note:this was made by ahdksah and herekle)